Naruto di Jakarta
by ruui
Summary: Kalau Naruto hidup di jakarta gimana jadinya ya?  warn: fic ancur


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary:

Kalau Naruto hidup di jakarta gimana jadinya ya?

Warning:

FF jaman jadul, baru sempet jadi author jadi baru publish sekarang. Maklumi bahasa yang hancur karena pada saat itu saya belum berbakat menjadi author.. u.u)m

DLDR.. enjoy,

Di suatu rumah makan, terparkir sebuah mobil mewah. Naruto yang lagi makan mie instan(karena di rumah makan itu ga ada mie ramen) tidak memperhatikan kedatangan sang pengusaha sukses, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Rapi banget, habis dari mana? Dasinya bagus.." sapa Naruto yang kemudian memegang dasi Sasuke dengan tangannya yang kena kuah mie instan.

"Heh, jangan pegang-pegang! Ini dasi mahal, tau! Dasar orang miskin! Cuma bisa makan mie instan murah gitu!" jawab Sasuke sok kaya.

Brakk! Meja makan itu Naruto pukul sampai lauk-pauk di atasnya berceceran

"Eh, gak usah ngeremehin orang kaya gua dong! Mentang-mentang orang kaya, berbuat seenaknya!" jawab Naruto marah.

"Gua emang orang kaya, mo apa loe?" jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Suatu saat nanti kalau gua sudah jadi pengusaha sukses, lihat aja apa yang akan gua perbuat ke loe, U...ch... sapa nama loe?" kata Naruto yang begonya kumat lagi.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Dasar bego!" jawab Sasuke emosi.

"Oh ya, sapalah nama loe gua ga peduli lagi."

"Sasuke sayang, ayo cepet ke kantor, bos Madara udah nunggu lama." sahut Uchiha Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam mobil mewah tadi.

"Sebentar Sakura, aku sedang bertemu dengan orang miskin jelek ini." balas Sasuke.

"Oooh…. Cantik sekali…" gumam Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang?" kata Sakura.

Plak…Plak… pipi Naruto digampar ma Sakura.

"Eh, jangan kurang ajar ya! Aku tuh istrinya Uchiha Sasuke!" bentak Sakura kesal.

"Heh?" Naruto heran.

"Ngapain loe kawin ma ni orang? Udah sombong, sok kaya, jahat lagi." jawab Naruto sok benar.

"Loe ngatain suami gua apaan tadi? Loe tuh yang miskin, jelek, bego lagi! UGH." jawab Sakura membela Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sakura, ayo kita pergi. Biarin aja si dekil itu makan mie instan murahnya." pinta Sasuke.

"Apapun yang Sasuke minta, pasti aku kabulkan..." jawab Sakura sok manja.

Brum...brum... mobil Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan rumah makan usang itu sementara Naruto masih kesal dengan perlakuan Sasuke tadi padanya.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang dari arah yang sama dengan arah perginya mobil Sasuke. Terlihat dari kejauhan, rambutnya merah, ga punya alis, kulitnya putih gendong-gendong gentong sambil teriak,"Gentong pasir...gentong pasir..." tiba-tiba ia menuju ke rumah makan itu mungkin hendak mengisi perutnya.

"Hoy, salam kenal" sapa Naruto

"Oh... ya.." jawabnya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, di sini ge makan. Datang ke Jakarta mo cari kerja, perantau gitu..." ucap Naruto.

"Aku Gaara, ke sini mau makan. Datang ke Jakarta juga mau cari kerja, tapi aku dapat kerjaan jadi tukang jual gentong keliling gini." jelas Gaara.

"Oww gitu ya? Aku dari desa Konoha, kalo kamu?"

"Aku dari desa Suna."

"Punya sodara ga di desamu?"

"Ngga punya."

"Wah sama, aku juga ga punya, aku dari kecil udah hidup sendirian."

"Emm..gitu.." jawab Gaara.

"Kamu belom punya tempat tinngal kan?" sambung Gaara.

"Belom, emang kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kamu tinngal aja sama aku di pemukiman perantau bawah jembatan layang." tawar Gaara.

"Oh...boleh deh..."

"Nanti pulang aja bareng aku."

"Iya." jawab Naruto dengan senang hati.

Akhirnya setelah mereka makan di rumah makan usang itu, mereka jalan berdua sambil bercengkerama tentang kapedihan hidup mereka masing-masing selama ini sambil menuju ke tempat tinggal Gaara.

Malam itu, Gaara tidur bagai patung sedangkan Naruto tidur bagai gasing yang terus berputar tanpa memperhatikan tubuh Gaara yang telah ia buat tidak nyaman. Keesokan harinya, Naruto terbangun, ia melihat Gaara yang sudah selesai mandi di pemandian umum.

"Loe mandi di mana?" tanya Naruto sambil mengucek matanya.

"Di pemandian umum, murah cuma 1000 perak." Jawabnya.

"Oh, gua mandi ntar aja deh, masih pengen tidur…"

"Kalo mandi ntar, tarifnya naek lho! Jadi 2000, kan sayang.."

Naruto segera bergegas mengambil handuknya dan berlari menuju ke pemandian umum yang sudah ditunjukkan Gaara. "Gila.. penuh banget?" protes Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa sabar menunggu gilirannya masuk ke ruangan sempit yang bau itu.

"Ah…akhirnya selesai juga." gumam Naruto setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Heh! Bayar dulu 3000!" bentak si penjaga kamar mandi.

"Busyet...3000? mahal amat, Bang!" Naruto ga percaya.

"Loe di dalem ada setengah jam, terus ni kan dah jam 9. Loe kudu bayar 3000!" jelas penjaga kamar mandi.

"Huh…iya deh." Naruto pasrah.

Sepanjang Naruto berjalan menuju tempat tinggal Gaara, ia terus menggerutu tak jelas. Ia marah-marah pada dirinya sendiri. Sesampainya di tempat tinggal Gaara, ia disuguhi Gaara sebungkus nasi lauk tahu tempe.

"Makan tuh jatah loe." jelas Gaara

"Apaan nih?"

"Itu nasi ma tahu tempe. Dah makan aja daripada loe kelaparan en akhirnya mati di sini, gua kasihan ma loe."

"Ok, makasih ya."

Merekapun makan bersama dengan bisu. Hingga nasi bungkus Naruto abis dan mereka sama-sama kenyang.

"Ok, ayo kita kerja" jelas Gaara.

"Kerja apaan nih?" tanya Naruto.

"Hari ini kita dapat jadwal mulung sampah di kota." jelas Gaara.

"Heh? Mulung?" Naruto ga mudeng.

"Iya. Pokoknya ikutin aja gua." pinta Gaara.

"Ok deh."

Tak terasa sudah sebulan Naruto menjalani kehidupan bersama Gaara. Menjadi seorang pemulung di Jakarta. Tak sengaja Naruto menemukan selembar koran terbaru hari itu yang tertinggal di halte bus. Ia membacanya,"Perusahaan Uchiha Madara Bangkrut.", "Diduga Madara telah melakukan tindak korupsi sehingga uang dana tak lagi tersisa dan seluruh pekerja dan karyawannya diberhentikan dengan paksa. Bahkan kerabatnya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke juga diberhentikan", "Apa? Perusahaan yang Sasuke tempati sudah bangkrut? Kasihan banget." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sehingga rambut pirangnya berkibar.

Ia melongo ke jalanan, ada sebuah mobil mewah yang kaca mobilnya terbuka. Di dalamnya ada seorang anak perempuan cantik berambut panjang dan berponi, itu nona muda keluarga Hyuuga pemilik perusahaan terbesar di kota. Hinata tak sengaja membuka kaca mobilnya dan pandangan pertamanya tertuju pada Naruto, wajahnya berubah jadi pink karena tersipu melihat wajah Naruto yang keren(?). Naruto tak sengaja memandang Hinata dengan heran dan wajah Hinata kini menjadi merah saking malunya.

"Cewe aneh...ngapain sih dia?" gumam Naruto.

"Ah... keren sekali..." gumam Hinata.

Berhari-hari Hinata selalu menunggu Naruto di halte tempat mereka pertama kali saling ketemu, dan akhirnya Hinata bertemu kembali dengan Naruto.

"Kamu mau apa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"A...Ak...Aku pengen kamu jadi..."

"Awas!" Naruto segera merangkul Hinata untuk menyelamatkannya karena ada bus yang oleng hampir menyerempet Hinata.

"..." Hinata bengong, kaget.

"Untung aja..." kata Naruto kemudian.

"Kamu mau nggak, jadi suami aku? Kamu orangnya baek banget udah mau nolongin aku.." tiba-tiba Hinata berbicara aneh.

"Heh? Suami katamu?" Naruto begonya kumat.

"Udah Naruto, terima aja. Gua juga kesusahan kalo loe tinggal ma gua." pinta Gaara.

"Em..oke deh" jawab Naruto ga pake mikir.

Hinata malu setengah mati mpe dia pingsan di pelukannya Naruto.

"Woyyy! Bangun woy!" teriak Naruto.

Tapi apapun usaha Naruto, Hinata ga akan cepet bangun dari pingsannya. Akhirnya Naruto membawa Hinata ke mobilnya dan menyuruh sopir nganterin. Gaara dari kejauhan cuma melambaikan tangannya tanda perpisahan pada Naruto yang udah pasti tinggal menetap dengan Hinata.

Gaara tiba-tiba mendengar suara kakak beradik yang ribut akan masalah kecil.

"Kau ini bagaimana Temari! Begitu saja tidak mau."

"Ah kau juga Kankurou! Kau ini egois sekali."

"Hey.. mungkin dia bisa membamtu kita untuk melancarkan perusahaan warisan ayah" kata Kankurou

"Kau benar, ayo kita angkat dia menjadi adik." usul Temari

Akhirnya Gaara bersedia mereka angkat menjadi adik. Dan Gaara menjadi wakil perusahaan warisan ayah Kankurou dan Temari. Gaara telah menjadi sukses oleh karenanya.

Upacara pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata telah di siapkan... mereka akan segera menikah. Sejak saat Hinata pingsan itu, Naruto menaruh cintanya pada Hinata dan melupakan wanita yang dulu pernah ditemuinya, Sakura.

Akhirnya Naruto menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan milik ayah Hinata sedangkan Neji, kakak iparnya telah membuat perusahaan sendiri. Naruto sekarang menjadi sukses sebagi pemimpin perusahaan terbesar di kota itu.

Sasuke memungut koran dari salah satu kursi di terminal bus sambil tetap menawarkan tiket sedangkan Sakura berjualan tahu sumedang dan _snack-snack_ lainnya. Sasuke membaca artikel itu,"Perusahaan Hyuuga kini telah mempunyai pemimpin baru, dialah Uzumaki Naruto", "Hah? Ini kan gembel yang waktu itu? Kata Sasuke tak percaya. "Ada apa, Sasuke?" sahut Sakura yang masih sibuk meladeni pembeli.

"Ini si dekil gembel yang waktu itu kita temui di rumah makan." jelas Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa dia?"

"Dia menjadi pemimpin perusahaan Hyuuga."

"Apa?" Sakura tak percaya.

"Iya, tidak salah lagi."

"Dia sekarang menjadi pemimpin perusahaan sedangkan aku menjadi penjual _snack _dan kau jadi calo tiket?"

"Akui saja..kita kalah dari orang bego itu."

"Aku mau bunuh diri nanti malam!" kata Sakura.

"Tidak..!"

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena sebelum kamu bunuh diri, aku kan mati duluan." kata Sasuke seraya mengambil pistol dari saku celananya dan menembak kepalanya sendiri.

Dhuarrr! Suara tembakan terdengar.

Sakura hanya bisa menangis meraung-raung meratapi kepergian Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke di makamkan, malam harinya Sakura tengah menyiapkan seutas tali. "Aku menyusulmu, Sasuke" dan paginya tempat tinggal Sakura telah dikerubuti oleh warga. Sakura juga bunuh diri karena putus asa...

Tragisnya ibu kota Jakarta...

FIN

Berminat review?

Salam kenal.. ^^


End file.
